Kinjito
by Envoy of the White Moon
Summary: Though he failed the first time, Urashima Keitaro succeded his second time. Now 21 years old, he is done visiting his parents and now is headed to his Grandmother's Inn before returning to Tokyo. He should have known, anything involving Grandma Hina calling would only end somehow wrong, or in this case, right. (M for later chapters. Keitaro x Harem, duh.) Chapter 2 is now up.
1. Fukosō (Final Edit)

Kinjito

* * *

**Any references or characters are not owned by the author of this fanfiction. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**AN: This is AU, so don't freak out if it isn't canon. There is also no school of archeology in Tokyo University, the closest thing is the Department of Earth and Planetary Environmental Science, and I am using this as 'This is the closest thing I can nail his archeology to, so I'm doing it'. This story usually switches between general third-person and character third person.**

**Three guesses after the chapter is over as to why I called the story Kinjito.**

**Final AN: This is the third and final edit, it's small, but it's neccesary for continuity. So for all of the f*** ups.**

* * *

金字塔: 輻輳

Kinjito: Fukosō

Masterpiece: Convergence

In all of Urashima Keitaro's twenty one years of life, he would have never expected all of the mistakes, failures, promises, lingering feelings and successes to suddenly gather in one unexpected, well rather, ironic place.

Hinata Sou.

Maybe it was the kami above that were throwing him a bone, or just the fates amusing themselves with his life, but Keitaro found his situation strangely amusing, demeaning, humiliating and oddly enough arousing. Then again, any virgin, girlfriendless, hot-blooded male would find his situation arousing because of the amount of exposed flesh he had seen in person (because everyone knew books and videos did not count). Of course, allowing that arousal to be verbally or physically revealed would cause Keitaro to either lose what made him a man or have it damaged beyond repair that even his own healing abilities could not save it from, therefore making him a eunuch. Though both would end with him still losing his manhood, the latter was more horrific.

Yeah, best to avoid those scenarios.

What was Urashima Keitaro's situation? Well…

* * *

Less than two and a half hours ago, Urashima Keitaro had left his family's bakery after visiting them for just a week to begin his trek toward Hinata City and Hinata Sou to visit his grandmother before returning to his apartment in Tokyo.

Having passed his Tokyo University Entrance Exams the second time around, Keitaro was granted money by the Urashima clan to start his own life in the world. Though he had been a waif for a semester of school which had worried his family, he had finally found his place when he came across a near pre-generation Xerox of himself, Seta Noriyasu. Though neither involuntarily nor voluntarily, Keitaro had just wound up as Seta's aide and apprentice.

Now as a sophomore working on his bachelor's degree in science, Keitaro had finally reached that place in his life that he had been aiming towards for so long. Only thing that would make it better is if he had finally found the two promise girls of his memory from so long ago.

It was at that moment that Keitaro had felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end even though his soul felt oddly, even disturbingly, at peace.

In retrospect, Keitaro should have realized that his world was going to go to hell in a hand basket when he wished that.

Finally after trekking a good hour around Hinata City, Keitaro had finally found the stairs to Hinata Sou, only to facepalm when he realized he had gone in a complete circle. Grumbling to himself, Keitaro soon trekked up the long steps leading to Hinata Sou, idly wondering why the old place was built so high up. He soon passed by a seemingly familiar tea house, but thought nothing of it and continued on.

After another ten minutes of climbing the thrice-kami damned stairs, Keitaro had finally reached the top and front yard of Hinata Sou. He silently marveled at it, taking in its grandeur and majesty before taking a glance over his shoulder. He turned fully around and gazed upon the sight before him, mentally thanking the kami above for this view of the entirety of Hinata City and the Sagami Bay. Mentally reminding himself to return here and draw the view from up here and get one from above Hinata Sou, Keitaro headed toward the entrance of the aging building.

After sliding the front door open, Keitaro peered inside seeing all of the lights off inside and naught a sound save for the breeze coming from behind him. He could tell that people were in due to the fact that seven pairs of shoes were just before the wooded floors and at least six slippers were missing from the cubbies they were usually kept in.

"Hina-bā-sama!" Keitaro called out. "Hina-bā-sama! It's me, Keitaro! Your grandson!" He then ventured further in, closing the door behind him. "Anyone here!"

Keitaro just shrugged to himself before heading toward and up the stairs to where he believed he remembered where the kanrinin's room was. He finally found it and knocked twice, and when he received no response, he slowly slid the door open. Keitaro was met with an empty room which oddly enough had the back door and window cover opened to showcase the view of Hinata City. He soon sat down at the table and waited for his grandmother to appear.

Naught but a few minutes late, Keitaro finally gave in to his impatience and began wandering around the inn trying to pass the time. Sometime later, he had finally glanced up to see that he was near the hot springs. Thinking that he could use a dip and that he had not been to a hot spring in so long, Keitaro headed into the changing room. As he undressed, he hesitated slightly when he saw the basket of women's clothing and undergarments. He then decided to change into swimming trunks and head into the hot spring.

What he came across would have caused his younger self to freeze up, yell and generally make an ass of himself.

Before him, leaning against the rocks surrounding the hot spring was a rather well-endowed woman with chestnut hair that splayed about in the water. From the peaceful expression on her face and the slow rise and fall of her chest, Keitaro could assume that she was sleeping. Smiling slightly and shaking his head, Keitaro headed away from the woman, believing that he should give her some room to relax.

Finally finding a far enough place, Keitaro soon submerged himself into the pool of warm water and sighed in happiness as he felt his tense muscles begin to relax and loosen, even feeling that kink he had in his back since a year ago disappear. He soon closed his eyes and stared up into the sky, allowing his whole body to relax and fade into oblivion.

Now all he needed was a Kiss of Fire, the Vodka kind, and he would be set.

* * *

Hearing voices, giggling and some shouting, Keitaro slowly became aware of the world around him. Looking in the direction of the voices, he could make out faint shapes in the rising steam of the hot spring. Counting at least four slim shadows and a large shadow, he discerned that there were at least five other people in the hot spring, and from the pitch of the voices, they were all female.

Glancing up and shielding his eyes from the sun, Keitaro could tell that not much time had passed, maybe thirty or so minutes. Sighing to himself, Keitaro picked himself out of the hot spring and slowly made his way to the exit, trying his best not to alert the others to his presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

So much for stealth. He had forgotten that silently, slowly slinking about only worked if you had cover. And the steam had chosen that moment to betray him to his doom.

Not even deigning to turn his head, because he had unfortunately ended up in such situations before, he decided to continue on his way.

"I said what the hell are you doing here?" Again the female had decided she would get an answer instead of allowing him to leave. Just his luck. It was scenario A-67. He just hoped he could get end it with a T-82, at least he would only get away with a bruised body.

"I was just leaving. I just slept too long in the hot spring waiting for Hina-bā-sama. Sorry if I was interrupting anything."

Narusegawa Naru just gaped opened mouth at the man who was making his way toward the exit of the hot spring, going over the short conversation in her head over and over again, trying her best to find a reason why the man should have his ass kicked. She soon came up with zilch. Likewise, Kaolla, Shinobu, Kitsune and Mutsumi were blinking owlishly at the man heading toward the exit. The come thought between them all was how is it that they did not notice him and what was a man doing in an all-girl's dormitory.

'At least this is feeling like A-67-U-5.' Keitaro thought as he made his way to the curtain. 'Now all I need to do is clear the changing room and I'm home-'

Standing before him, holding onto the front of a towel that was wrapped up just above her breasts and just barely past her thighs was a beautiful young woman in the traditional Japanese sense. Her hazel eyes caught his own and her eyes widened at seeing the man standing in front of him slam his shut and hold his hand over his nose while blood slowly trickled from it.

"PERVERT!" She shouted, soon brandishing the shinai held in her right hand with both arms, aiming to knock the man in front of her out.

Keitaro's sense of shame was quickly overridden by his self-preservation causing his body to move on instinct. Two things happened at once, well maybe three.

1: Keitaro caught the shinai between his clapped hands in a kneeling position. 2: he had shouted, "I wasn't peaking Mo-chan!" 3: Naru had charged right behind Keitaro and shouted, "Pervert!" while hitting him with a punch from behind.

This resulted in him flying forward and causing Motoko to tumble backward. Of course, with Keitaro's luck, or rather lack therein of, he ended up unconscious with his face in between Motoko's legs.

'Damn that's a strong punch,' was his final thought before the concussion finally caught up to him.

* * *

Thus his current situation, with him tied up in nothing but his swimming trunks and glasses while Motoko and the five others stood around him, fully clothed, and debated what should be done with him in the living room. Luckily enough, they had all agreed that killing him would arouse suspicion due to the fact that someone, most likely, their own words not his, an accomplice pervert, would wonder why he was missing for so long. Currently they were arguing the merits of castrating him and tossing him out. Of course, he could see the faint blushes that mired their cheeks whenever one of them would glance at his half-naked body.

Before Keitaro could even begin to open his mouth to grab their attention, all heads turned toward the stairs where they all heard an annoyed and tired voice shout, "What's with all the ruckus?"

Staring at the woman leaning against the stairs, Keitaro blinked once, then twice. "Haru-chan?"

Turning her eyes toward the person that had used her name so personally, she raised an eyebrow when she saw that it was her younger cousin tied up in the center of the living room with the other tenants surrounding him.

"I'm liking the new look Kei-kun. Very nice," she teased lightly, a smirk playing lightly across her lips.

"Ha, ha, very funny Haru-chan." Of course she would tease him, it was only right since she had watched he grow up for a time. "Can you tell them to untie me, so I can change?"

Haruka hummed to herself before shrugging. "Why should I? I kind of like you like this, all tied up and in the near buff."

"Because you'll fill these girls' heads with more things than they can manage," he deadpanned.

"I knew you were a pervert!" the beautiful instigator shouted at him, realizing what his words had actually meant and she took the insult hard.

"Perverted men should not be anywhere near this place," Motoko growled, her hand resting on the tsuka of her katana.

"Girls calm down," Haruka chastised as she suddenly appeared behind the two, a paper fan in her hand, and a smoke in between her lips while two small lumps appeared atop the two younger girls' heads. "I'm sure my cute," she snickered at the twitchy eye she got from Keitaro, "cousin can explain what he's doing in our dormitory."

"Wait. If I'm getting this straight this is a dormitory." A nod from Haruka. "And there are no men here." Fervent nods from Motoko and Naru, while Kaolla bobbed her head mimicking Motoko. "And Hina-bā-sama runs it." He nodded to himself, crossing his arms in front of him. "Then that means this is an all-girls dormitory run by Hina-bā-sama." Nods from all the women around him. "Great," he sighed.

"Great?" Naru growled. "How is that great?"

"Great in the fact that this is Hina-bā-sama's most elaborate prank to date."

"Explain," Motoko stated, arms crossed under her chest.

'Those are dangerous weapons,' Keitaro idly thought and wily enough not to be caught staring.

"It's just that Hina-bā-sama has been known to do random things at times in which there's always much humility and mischief. Course, she always pops up in the end to get in the last punch line. I'm sure she's had her laugh, what with me going in a complete circle trying to find this place after she called me to visit today and ending up in this situation." Looking around at the young women surrounding him, he asked, "So where is Hina-bā-sama?"

Seeing the looks that the tenants were shooting each other, Keitaro could guess exactly where Urashima Hina wasn't.

"She went on a world tour of all the hot springs. She left just yesterday," Haruka explained. She sighed in the fact that she knew something was off when Grandma Hina told them that they would all have a fun time without her. The younger tenants sighed as well realizing they were duped as well by Grandma Hina.

"Like I said," Keitaro sighed. "Last laugh."

Everyone could just imagine Granny Hina laughing her old ass off as she sat in first class.

"Fukō da," Motoko exhaled.

"Mendōkusai," Naru said, nodding her head.

They all just stood there, nodding to themselves before Naru noticed something from earlier but was swept away with the others in the cross-examination of their situation. "How'd you get out of your bindings?"

"Lots of experience and we'll leave it at that." At least that's what he hoped.

"How do you end up getting tied up that tightly so much? I mean, I did the biddings myself and Motoko-senpai has assured me countless times that even she can't get out of them under normal conditions," the blunette who appeared just slightly younger than Motoko asked curiously.

"Going on adventures to ancient tombs and competing with rival treasure hunters tends to hone a lot of skills, especially if you want to come out living." That was just his and Seta-sensei's luck he guessed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my things and head on back to Tokyo."

"You live that far away?" the one with the near closed eyes asked.

"I'd have to if I want to make it to my classes at Tokyo U."

"You go to Todai!" all the women minus Haruka shouted as one.

"Yes I do, and please can I go get dressed? I know I'm attractive and all but I'm quite sure none of you can handle me in just my trunks." Seeing all their blushing faces and averted stares, minus Haruka due to the fact she was leering at him, Keitaro lifted himself off the ground and made his way to the kanrinin's room.

* * *

"So he's your cousin," Naru stated plainly. She was sitting on the sofa opposite to Haruka's with Mutsumi and Kitsune taking up the other spaces on the couch. Motoko, Shinobu and Kaolla sat on the last sofa.

"That he is," Haruka answered, waiting with the others for Keitaro to return.

"What was his name again?" Motoko asked, wondering who the strange male relative of Haruka was.

"I'm sure all of you have already made his acquaintance one to time or another in your lives." Haruka smiled at all of their befuddled looks, wondering who in the world the man was.

"Haruka-senpai, is he the boy who used to help around in my family's restaurant at times whenever his family would drop by?" Shinobu asked shyly.

"The very one."

"You know what, he kinda reminds me of my favorite bartender at Bar Oasis," Kitsune stated as she rubbed her chin.

"Didn't Granny Hina bring a little boy along with her when she was visiting my family in MolMol?" Haruka nodded in the affirmative and watched as all of the younger girls were getting closer to who he was.

"Only one person has ever called me Mo-chan in my life…" Motoko's eyes locked with Haruka's. "He can't possibly be…" The female Urashima just nodded slightly with a grin on her lips. "Keitaro-sama?" she murmured.

"Ara? Na-chan? Didn't we used to know a Kei-kun back when we were kids last here?" Mutsumi asked her other childhood friend. "You don't think he could be?"

"I'm not sure Mutsumi-chan." Here Naru became conflicted, due to Mutsumi returning here around the same time she had arrived at Hinata Sou, Naru was able to remember a majority of her childhood. But if that was true, then that would mean that had probably forgotten the promise if he had made in without waiting for both her and Mutsumi. "I won't forgive him if he is."

"I tried my best you know? I spent a whole semester just trying to find the two of you." All heads shot to the stairs to see Keitaro slowly descending the stairs in a white button up shirt, black vest and matching slacks with his bag slung over one shoulder. His once shoulder length hair was tied back in a ponytail with only one bang out to frame his head. "If I had known that were still trying to get in, I would have waited ya know?"

"And how long exactly would you have waited?" Naru asked looking back down at the ground in front of her chair.

Keitaro sighed slightly at that with a small, sad smile and made his way over to her. He kneeled in front of Naru and gently pushed her face up by her chin so that she could look at him. What he say tugged at his heart, having seen a familiar situation fifteen years ago.

"Long enough. Sorry I made you cry Na-chan."

"Baka," Naru quietly said. "Baka no Kei-kun. You should have looked for me better. Baka," she sniffed. She soon grasped Keitaro's hand on her chin and moved in to her cheek to rub against it.

"I'm here now, that's what matters right?" he grinned.

Naru smiled back as well. "Just shut up and hold me already." She was soon engulfed in that once familiar hug, the one where she began to melt away and just forget about everything else. Keitaro adjusted himself so that he was sitting on Naru's left and thus on the end of the sofa.

"Hey, if it isn't the Boss," Kitsune grinned over Naru.

"Konno-san, when are you finally going to pay that tab?" Keitaro asked, smiling that ever benevolent smile. He laughed at her sputtering face and looked at the last person sitting on the sofa. "Heya Mu-chan."

"Ara, my how you've grown Kei-kun. Would you like to try my melons?"

"Seedless or seeded?" Keitaro asked quickly before anyone could take that question the wrong way.

"Seeded. Sorry, fresh out of the seedless melon Kei-kun."

He simply waved his hand at her. "It's fine Mu-chan." He turned his head to the occupants of the other sofa. When his eyes caught he could tell that Motoko was both furious with him seeing her near nude save for that towel, and if he wasn't mistaken, jealousy aimed at the older girl in his embrace. "Sorry about earlier Mo-chan. But hey, at least you saw me in only my trunks. I think that means we're even right?" seeing her not even look at him, he sweatdropped. "Right?"

Motoko waited a bit, letting Keitaro sweat it out before turning back at him. "I believe we are even Keitaro-sama," she said smiling.

"Oi, what'd I say about using the –sama honorific with my name Mo-chan," he growled.

Motoko giggled at that, hiding her mouth behind her gi sleeve, "Kei~ta~ro~sa~ma~"

"Oh you are so gonna get it when we step into a ring." The young woman just smiled. "Let's see you try. I'm not that little girl anymore, Kei~ta~ro~sa~ma~"

Sighing once more, Keitaro turns his attention to the blunette young woman. "Hey Shi-chan, how ya been?"

"I've been well enough senpai," Shinobu said while a blush crept up her face.

"Yeah… I heard about your family. Sorry that I couldn't have been there for you. Kami knows that everyone needs a friend in times like that."

"It's fine. Su-chan has been a good friend," she said, placing a hand on the tanned girl's should, "and understands a little what I've gone through, even if out situations are different."

"Thank you for being there for Shi-chan, Su-chan," he said grinning at the tanned beauty. "You really are a compassionate person at heart."

"Of course I am, would I be me if I wasn't?" Su huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess not."

"Big Brother and Big Sister are still waiting on that reply you know," Kaolla said cheekily.

"Tell them I'll be sending a reply soon." Damn, he was hoping to put that off for as long as possible.

"Don't keep us in suspense too long, Keitaro," Su giggled.

Keitaro huffed once more before turning to Haruka. "So I guess I came all the way here for nothing, huh Haru-chan?"

"Kinda looks like that Kei-kun, sorry about that." Haruka really would have loved it if her favorite cousin would stay a little longer with them, or at least in her own company. "How about we all show you out." Getting nods from all of the girls, they all rose from their seats while Keitaro pulled himself and Naru up, with the young woman still holding onto, just not as tightly as before.

"I think all of you should sit back down." All of them turned toward the entrance to see an older woman, about in her mid-forties to early fifties standing in the door way. She in truth looked like an older version of Haruka, what with the same facial structure and hairstyle, albeit longer and greying a bit.

"Yoko-ba-chan!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Hey Kei-chan. And I meant what I said earlier about sitting back down. I think we'll all need to do so." Not waiting for a reply, Yoko made her way over to where they were at, stopped right by Haruka and snagged her cigarette before sitting down and putting it in the ash tray.

The tenants and Keitaro all looked at one another before slowly sitting themselves back down on the couch. They all turned their attention to Yoko and saw that she had pulled out a manila pouch folder from somewhere. She soon untied the string from around the two plastic seals and pulled out some papers a bit before placing the folder and all of its contents on the table and pushing them toward Keitaro.

Keitaro raised a brow at that and silently sent a question toward his aunt, asking what this was all about. He was met with a raised brow from Yoko and soon felt that feeling of dread return once more. He then looked down at the folder and saw a bit of the clan symbol, or more specifically, the clan head's seal on the front paper. Keitaro swallowed, dreading even more hoping against all that this was not what he thought it was.

Naru moved her hand from Keitaro's left and held onto his arm, and smiled at him when he turned and silently thanked her for that. She peered at the papers soon held in his hands. Her eyes widened when she read what was on the first paper.

_As of August 10, 1998 I, Urashima Hina, will be stepping down as matriarch of the Urashima clan and passing it down onto the next in line for the clan head seat. Due to the fact that my eldest daughter Yoko has no desire to inherit the title or responsibilities, I had to look elsewhere. My youngest daughter is living in America with her husband and children and refuses to part with them and has stated that moving them here would damage their lives irrevocably. My only son flat out told me that he would rather work in his bakery than deal with his crazy cousins and the work that would come with the title. I was told the same thing by Haruka not soon after. Thus this falls upon you, Keitaro._

_I am sorry to do this, what with you being in Tokyo University, living on your own and all that, but this is a necessity that must be done and I am sorry to say it falls upon you now. I am too old to take care of our family, and though many of you would say I'm still able enough, I am no spring chicken. Four times I had to stop before this point, and that is not a good thing._

_But there is more. The entirety of the lands we own, even though have shrunk from twenty-thousand koku to the entirety of Hinata City, in order to keep the lands owned by the Urashima, the new clan head must claim possession of them by going through the proper channels. Not only that, but the clan head must be a descendant of the main family for the lands they own to remain under the special taxation. Simply put, I am asking you to watch over all of our businesses, especially the Hinata Sou, which has been the first home of the Urashima since the time before the Mongol Invasions._

_I know this is asking much of you, but I know if there is anyone that can do this, it is you Keitaro. You who have gone through much in your life, yet found a way to still smile in spite of it all, and carry others up to new height, I place my complete faith and trust that you will do our family proud and honor those who have proceeded you._

_With love and faith,_

_Urashima Hina_

Keitaro just stared hard at the papers, trying to figure out whether or not this could be considered blackmail in one form or another. Because honestly, it just happened that the majority of the people he cared about were living here and could possibly get the boot if the property changed hands to someone other than him.

"Fukō da," Motoko sighed, having heard Naru reread the letter aloud.

Naru just rubbed her forehead and sighed as well. "Mendōkusai."

Keitaro soon pulled out a small stack of papers stapled together and sighed at the title before turning to all gathered around. "I know this is asking much of you, but will all of you accept me as the kanrinin of Hinata Sou?"

All of the girls looked at one another, silently debating amongst themselves what to do. They soon reached a consensus as to their answers.

"Why the hell not?" Kitsune said with a happy shrug, loving the fact that her favorite bartender could stay. Now she could finally weasel that recipe for the Sex on the Beach from him.

"Kei-kun gets to stay longer with us!" Mutsumi happily clapped, joyous at the fact that Keitaro would be with her and Naru once more.

"These are your lands now Urashima, you do not need to ask me if you need to stay on them. But yes, you may," Motoko smiled serenely, thanking the kami above for allowing her the chance to be with her crush once more.

"Senpai can stay as long as senpai needs to," Shinobu added. She would finally be able to show senpai that she had finally grown into a beautiful young woman and that her skills since the last time he had seen her had become greater.

"Yah! Keitaro can stay and play with me now!" Su happily exclaimed. Now she could finally show Keitaro that she wasn't just some over excited little girl who randomly glomped him when he least suspected it.

"Like I could turn away my cute cousin," Haruka stated smiling at her cousin, happy with the fact she could finally spend some more time with him.

"Don't need to ask me Kei-kun," Naru pointed out from his side. "Long as you're with me."

"Well Kei-chan," Yoko said with a grin, "let me be the first to say welcome to Hinata Sou."

The others soon as one loudly and excitedly proclaimed, "Welcome to Hinata Sou Keitaro!"

"Welcome back Kei-kun," Naru murmured into his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Keitaro smiled at all of them, and silently thank the kami above for placing him in this situation. "It's good to be back with all of you."

* * *

**AN: That's the end of Kinjito: Fukosō. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Kinjito. And honestly? If you can't figure out what Motoko and Naru muttered in Japanese, then you really need to refresh your memory of anime.**


	2. Jokyoku (Revised)

Kinjito

* * *

**Any references or characters are not owned by the author of this fanfiction. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**AN: Time for an age description and time period.**

**Urashima Keitaro: 21 years old (Born January 5, 1977)**

**Urashima Haruka: 26 years old (Born June 1, 1972)**

**Urashima Yoko: 46 years old (Born February, 1952)**

**Narusegawa Naru: 17 years old (Born March 25, 1981)**

**Konno Mitsune: 19 years old (Born August 1, 1979)**

**Aoyama Motoko: 16 years old (Born December 1, 1981)**

**Kaolla Su (Her name is set up in the English way): 15 years old (Born January 11, 1983)**

**Maehara Shinobu: 14 years old (Born November 15, 1983)**

**Otohime Mutsumi: 20 years old (Born March 3, 1978)**

**Time period: August of 1998**

**So yes, this is completely AU. And don't you forget it. And yes, this is where the near M stuff will begin popping up. Rated as such for voyeurism and foreplay. Yeah, gets really heavy as it progresses, I mean it. But yeah, nothing **_**real**_** bad. There are no climaxes, just a lot of denial on Keitaro's part.**

**Also, Yoko is not an OC. She actually exists in the Love Hina universe. Be on the lookout for both Manga, Anime and Novel characters making appearances. Next chapter in the foreword Author's Notes I will be posting each of the females' three measurements (adjusted to match age of course.) Also, please ready tissues if you get a nosebleed.**

* * *

金字塔: 序曲

Kinjito: Jokyoku

Masterpiece: Overture

The first thing he realized he needed to do the moment he woke up was take a leak. Deciding that the load of paperwork sitting atop his desk could wait just a few minutes, Keitaro extracted himself from his futon only to find that he could not move a centimeter.

Deadpanning, Keitaro threw off his covers and was greeted by a mop of very familiar light brown hair and the faint smell of cigarettes. His cousin had her arms wrapped around his chest and her legs wrapped around his own. He sighed tiredly before beginning to wake her up.

He poked her once in the nose, "Oki-nasai Haru-chan." She soon scrunched her nose up cutely, muttering under her voice about a few more minutes. "Oki-nasai~" he said rubbing her head and smiling when she swatted at his hand.

Sighing finally, realizing what he had to do, Keitaro maneuvered himself so that he could be face to face with Haruka and thus planted a small chaste kiss upon her lips. "Mmmm," Haruka hummed contently as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze into his own. What he saw was something that was forbidden for the two of them, yet he felt that maybe his own eyes shown the same. "Hell of a way to wake a woman Kei-kun," she grinned.

She then placed her lips back on Keitaro's and gave him a kiss of her own. Being the older and more mature of the two, Haruka was able to gain the upper hand momentarily when she had her tongue in his mouth. She only held her ground for about five seconds before she felt Keitaro force her back and enter her mouth with his tongue. They stayed like that for a bit, with him exploring her mouth and her just humming in delight at the feel of his tongue in her mouth and her body pressed up against his strong and young one.

Keitaro then pulled back, a thin trail of saliva hanging from their tongues that disintegrated a moment later. He then became conscious of her breasts pressing against his chest and the way her hips were laying atop his. "What's that I feel poking me?" Haruka teased when she felt something begin to grow beneath her.

"Saying anything will lead to an innuendo and saying nothing will make it seem like a go ahead from me, so I'll do this." He then grabbed Haruka's arms and flipped them over so that he was on top and then pulled himself out from under his covers and stood in only his boxers and shorts. "We need to get prepared for the day, separately I might add. And head on down to greet the others." All the while he said that, he willed his arousal to recede if he wanted any chance of getting Haruka up and about this morning.

'Okay, bad choice of words. Suppress, remember your breathing. Finally,' he mentally sighed.

Haruka pouted at that. "Can't we just stay in bed and cuddle?" she asked, looking up at him cutely. Keitaro pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to stave off both the migraine and nosebleed he would have had. Did she not realize how defenseless and delicious she looked right then? Honestly, she was going to end up killing him one day with the way she acted around him.

"Yeah, I'm quite sure Haru-chan. Now please go to your room and get changed," he said pointing toward the door.

"You were so much more fun when you were younger Kei-kun," his cousin muttered as she picked herself up. Keitaro nearly had a heart attack when he realized how truly defenseless she was a few moments ago. Her yukata hung loosely on one shoulder causing him to see much of her upper chest. The obi on her yukata was also loosely secured so that Keitaro could see her creamy legs, all the way up to her thighs. "Sure is drafty~" Haruka idly remarked, looking over her shoulder and grinning at her twitching cousin. "See ya down at breakfast Kei-kun."

When Haruka had slid the door to Keitaro's room closed, he let loose a breath he realized he was holding in. "She's really just teasing me you know?" he said, turning to the hole in his ceiling.

"Eeeek!" Naru shouted in surprise, pulling her head back from view, hoping that Keitaro had not seen her.

Keitaro raised a brow at that. "You aren't exactly that stealthy Na-chan."

"S-Shut up Kei-kun!" Naru shot back, bristling when he laughed heartily and smiled that damn smile of his. "A-anyway, what was that with you and Haruka?"

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I used to look up to Haru-chan a lot and play a lot of games with her. She just likes to tease me now due to the fact that she can."

"Are you sure about that?" Naru asked, dropping down from the hole. She walked over to her childhood friend and stood in front of him, her gaze piercing straight through him. Her gaze then softened into a loving and tender one as a smile played across her lips. "Where's my good morning kiss, Kei-kun?" she asked leaning forward as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He smiled that oh so damnable smile. "Right here," he murmured leaning forward as well with his hands on her waist. The two met half way, and when their lips touched, Keitaro was quite sure that he loved the young woman in front of him. Her tongue had forced its way through his own lips, and she fought on his own ground, but soon lost when she found herself forced down to the floor. She soon felt Keitaro's tongue break through her own lips and invade her own mouth and she felt that if he continued anymore, she was going to lose it.

Hearing Naru mewl in delight, Keitaro pulled back and rested his forehead against her own. "How was that?" When he looked down to see their state of dress, or undress in this case, he could see that his right leg was situated in a dangerous place between Naru's and that the younger woman's yukata had loosened to the point that her crimson red lace bra was showing.

She had to take a few moments to orientate herself, and another few to control herself so that she wouldn't just jump him or shout for him to take her. Because honestly, he was only in a pair of shorts, and those abs looked absolutely delicious on him and his hair just made him sexy and oh so delectable. "Oh, I am so looking forward to the days with you hanging around here." Just for added effect, she ground her hips in his knee, and moaned so badly that Keitaro almost felt like just taking her here and now. [Un]Luckily he steeled himself enough so that his arousal wouldn't spring forth and propel the situation forward.

Keitaro just smirked at her before pecking her nose and telling to go get changed so that she could meet up with Haruka and him so that they could all go down to breakfast together. She didn't even deign to close her yukata, so when she climbed back through the hole, Keitaro did not catch a flash, but was shown her matching sexy red panties. 'I'm never going to survive this place if the rest of my day continues to carry on like this.' He was soon interrupted by a little part of his mind, 'You know you love it.' Not even dignifying that with an answer, Keitaro found his glasses and headed out.

* * *

Hoping to catch a dip in the hot springs before everyone woke for breakfast, Keitaro headed on down and changed out of his clothes. When he finally emerged from the changing room into the open air hot spring, he was greeted by the sight of Motoko sitting in the hot spring already. Because she already had her eyes closed, Keitaro debated whether or not to sneak back in or sneak to a farther place and relax there. Before he could even ponder another second, Motoko spoke up, "Do not even think of leaving or sneaking off Keitaro-sama. You're already here, so why don't you join me?" She opened her eyes and smiled beautifully at him, "I could use the company."

Keitaro smiled sheepishly at the younger woman and nodded, heading over to where she was at and slowly lowered himself into the hot spring. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Motoko maneuver herself so that she would be sitting shoulder to shoulder to him. "M-Mo-chan?"

"It's been some time since we've done this Keitaro-sama," Motoko began without preamble, resting her head against the side of his own.

Keitaro blinked at her once, wondering what she was talking about. "Oh! Yeah," he laughed, finally remembering when the last time the two were like this. "It's been seven years since we were like this, ne?"

Motoko nodded her head in agreement. "I'd always ask hahaue and chichiue to take you to our family hot spring after soundly trouncing you in kendo every time," she snickered, remembering Keitaro always pouting that the same person kicking his ass was the one tending to it.

"Hey! I got better within three months so that not even you could beat me!" Keitaro pointed out.

"Maa, maa Keitaro-sama," she said, waving away their conversation nonchalantly. "Does that really matter? I mean, you could beat someone four years your junior, who was a girl, I might add."

The male Urashima held his hand over his heart, "Now I know you're just teasing me." His eyes soon widened when he saw Motoko raise herself out of the water in nothing but her birthday suit, not even deigning to cover her modesty. She looked down toward him and gave a cheeky smile before heading over to sit on one of the stools that lined the wooded wall with mirrors hanging from them. Keitaro wasn't sure if Motoko was trying to tease him due to the fact that she decided not to cover herself up and that small way she moved her hips, but what she said next, yeah; he was definitely sure she was trying to kill him. "Would you mind giving me a hand?"

Not even leaving this to chance, Keitaro pulled himself out of the water and headed over to where she was situated. He first took some of the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner into his hands and lathered them to produce bubbles before placing himself behind Motoko and began to care for her long hair.

"Your hair is more beautiful than it was before Mo-chan," Keitaro idly remarked as he went over her hair. Motoko just hummed in agreement as she felt his hands glide through and tend to hair. She soon felt the water pour over her head, and felt it cling to her body. Finding the body sponge, she offered it to Keitaro.

Taking the offered sponge into his hand, he squirted some body wash onto it and rubbed it around before placing himself behind Motoko once more and began to gently scrub her back. "Don't forget my arms," she stated. Though he kind of, actually, he knew where this was headed, Keitaro steeled his restraint and began scrubbing her arms.

"Where else Ojō-sama?" he asked after he was done. Motoko smiled, happy that he finally caught on, "My front needs to be cleaned as well, geboku." Just for effect, she added in huskily, "Make sure you get every centimeter as well."

Feeling his temperature rising, Keitaro acquiesced to her command. Forgetting the sponge in his hand completely, Keitaro took some of the excess soap onto his hands and then began to scrub. Starting from her shoulders, Keitaro could hear her humming in content at his ministrations. He then slowly began to lower his hands, tracing them over her collar bone and thought he heard her release a really throaty sigh. His hands finally reached down to her breasts and began to slowly massage them. The massage he was giving them was such, that when he ran his fingers over her areolae, Motoko let out a quiet gasp and arched her back toward him. When finally his fingers moved over her nipples, he found them both hard. Doing his utmost best not to squeeze them, Keitaro began rubbing his hands and fingers over them to get them soaped up.

When his hands finally left her breasts, he was quite sure that Motoko released a disappointed sigh. His hands finally began to lather on the soap to her stomach. When his hands began going in small circles over her skin, he paused momentarily because of the heat he felt beneath her skin. Quite sure that if he massaged her stomach any more than that would lead to something that he was completely sure that neither of them were ready for, Keitaro lathered on the soap before moving to her thighs. He soon ended at her feet and then paused for a moment, realizing where next he had to lather the soap on.

"W-What's the matter geboku? C-Continue on," Motoko commanded with a hitch in her breath. Keitaro nodded once before moving his hands to her rear and began to apply the soap on his hands to her skin. He heard her gasp lightly and willed his arousal to stay down. Keitaro's hands finally reached the front and began to lather the soap over her private region.

"Just like that. Be a little gentler," Motoko murmured out loud. Keitaro's eyes flew open, knowing he'd have to act before he got caught up in her rhythm. "Just a little- THAT'S FREAKING COLD!" she screamed as a bucket of cold water was dumped on her. She turned around to glare at Keitaro, who she saw holding a bucket in his hands and snickering at her. "What's so funny Urashima!?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "It just reminds me of the times when we were younger and I would just dump water on you to cool that hot head of yours." Before Motoko could shout at him, he offered her his hand. "C'mon, don't want to keep the others waiting do we?"

Motoko sighed at that, cursing the fact that her plan to keep him all to herself for the entirety of the morning could be ruined by that single unavoidable event. "Do I at least get a good morning kiss?" she asked.

Keitaro chuckled at that and shook his head. "How'd I know you were going to ask for that?" he smirked at her. "Maybe because you were standing right outside my door while me and Na-chan were rolling around?"

The younger woman sputtered at that. "It is not my fault you do not check if a door is closed all the way," she said defensively. "Furthermore, a man must be aware of his surroundings to ensure-" She was shut up when she felt Keitaro's lips upon her own. She opened her lips to gasp out at the sudden move, when she suddenly felt his tongue invade her mouth. Before she could even reciprocate the kiss, Keitaro had already pulled back.

"Happy now?" he asked cheekily.

"No," Motoko pouted. "I want one like the one you gave Narusegawa-senpai."

Keitaro raised a bemused brow at that. "A hot and heavy kiss after what could be considered body worship? You really are a spoiled Ojō-sama Mo-chan." He grinned at her pouting face. "Now c'mon. We don't watch you to catch a cold now do we?"

* * *

After a wonderful breakfast consisting of broiled fish, rice, miso soup, nori, tamagoyaki, natto and tsukemono, the majority of the tenants headed off in different directions. Haruka and Kitsune had headed off to Yoko's tea shop to help out on the weekend while Naru and Mutsumi headed off to the city to go collect some books for study. Motoko had kendo lessons in the afternoon and suddenly had Kaolla tagging along oddly enough. That just left Shinobu alone with her senpai.

Currently the two of them were finishing up the dishes left from the breakfast all of them had eaten. Whilst Keitaro washed the dishes with soap and made sure that any food bits were cleaned away, Shinobu dried them with a dish towel and put them away in their cabinets. When finally Keitaro was done with the last dish, he moved to help the young woman put away the rest of the dishes.

Shinobu stopped him with her hand, shaking her head at him. "It's fine senpai, I can handle the rest of the dishes."

"You sure Shi-chan?" Keitaro asked. "We can finish them faster with two people finishing them up."

Shinobu just smiled serenely. "I'm quite sure senpai."

Keitaro smiled down at her. "You really haven't changed that much Shi-chan." At Shinobu's expectant look, he explained, "Even when we were kids helping out at your family's restaurant, you would always refuse my help when it came to putting away the dishes, even when I was done washing them."

"More things change, the more they stay the same I guess senpai," Shinobu said with a shrug, a smile tugging at her lips at the memory. She soon began to tear up at the memory of her parents' divorce not but a scant two years ago.

Keitaro's demeanor soon turned somber when he suddenly realized what an ass move he pulled. "I'm sorry Shi-chan. I didn't mean to-"

"It is fine senpai," she said, shaking her head and straightening herself out. "I have to learn to put that behind sometime. I can't be a child forever and run away from my problems. If I ever want to be like senpai, I have to move past the bad if I want to have any hope of seeing the good in my life."

"Well I can tell you at least one good thing that came from your parents' divorce," Keitaro pointed out.

"And what would that be senpai?" the young blunette asked, wondering what on earth was different about her life after her parents had split.

"We got to see each other. That's what's got to be a positive, ne?" he asked expectantly. He looked startled when Shinobu began to tear up once more. Before he could move to comfort him, she launched herself at him shouting, "Senpai!" Struggling to hold himself up, Keitaro and Shinobu soon fell over. The young man soon fell on his behind with Shinobu atop him. Not even having a chance to ask if the young woman atop him was injured in any way, his head was soon held in Shinobu's hands and pulled into a searing, desperate kiss.

Keitaro's hands grasped onto Shinobu's shoulders and pushed her back so that he could look at her face. "Shi-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she had suddenly launched herself at him. "Was it something I said?"

"You didn't say anything wrong senpai," Shinobu sniffed, wiping away her tears. "You just always know what to say to me to make me feel better. It makes me wonder why I deserve to even know someone as great as you senpai."

Keitaro frowned at that and pulled both of her cheeks. "I don't like people talking down on my friends, even when it is said friend that is talking down to themselves," he said, explaining why he was a little angry at Shinobu. He soon let go of her cheeks and kissed both of them. When he pulled back, his eyes had unfortunately looked down Shinobu's sweater to see her pink lacy bra. Not only that, but he could tell that Shinobu's breasts where almost to the same level as Motoko's modest C-cup breasts.

Shinobu paused, wondering why her senpai was frozen staring like that at her. She then realized that he was staring at her chest, and blushed deeply. "I know I'm not as developed as Motoko-senpai, Naru-senpai, Kitsune-san and Haruka-san," Shinobu stammered. Keitaro blushed at her trying to tell her it was okay, but stopped dead at what she did next and almost died… again.

The young woman sat up, with her hips on his, her legs on either side of his and her skirt hitched up slightly, and pulled up her sweater before pulling down her bra to expose her developing chest. 'Yep,' that little part of his mind that treated this as an art. 'Definitely getting close to a C-cup.'

"But do you think I've become womanly?" Shinobu asked without a hitch in her voice or a deep blush. She was still blushing, but not as badly as she thought she would have been. When she saw her senpai's dazed expression, she mentally giggled to herself and steeled her resolve to move forward. She stopped momentarily when she felt something hard and hot beneath her, right below her womanhood. Shinobu gasped when she felt it pulse once and realized it was her senpai's manhood pressing against her panties.

Keitaro knew how dangerous this situation was going to get if he did not stop the young woman sitting atop him, but his mind was in a haze due to the fact that this was little Shi-chan, the girl who always used to cry whenever he was not around, or would scream if she was left alone. Yeah, he really could never have imagined she would have developed into such a young woman since the last time he had last seen her.

When she grabbed his hands and brought them up to grasp her breasts, Keitaro once more almost had a stroke. Acting fast, he moved his hands to replace her bra over her breasts and then quickly pulled down her sweater, all the while willing his arousal to stay down once more. He then pulled Shinobu off of himself so that he could sit up.

"You have become more womanly Shi-chan," Keitaro began. "But we shouldn't be doing this," he placed a finger to her lips before Shinobu could say anything to explain that she was ready, "yet," he said. "We shouldn't be doing something like this yet, not at a time like this."

"When will that be senpai?" Shinobu asked, wondering when she would be able to give herself completely to her senpai.

Keitaro just smiled benevolently at her before placing his lips upon her and giving her a loving, tender and passionate kiss. The young woman's hands found purchase on his shirt and gripped onto it, holding on for dear life. Shinobu's mind became hazy, thinking to herself that this was her first kiss and that she was giving it to her senpai. Her eyes widened before slowly closing reveling in the feel of his tongue on her own. 'My first kiss is my first adult kiss, and it's with senpai!'

He soon pulled back and rested his forehead against her own. "We'll both know when Shi-chan," he said, finally regaining his breath. Shinobu smiled at him and moved to kiss once more when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud voice asking for Keitaro.

"Hey, Kei-kun! You here? Na-chan and I need your help finding my wallet." Shinobu jumped out of her skin, shrieking before Keitaro placed a hand over her mouth and shushed her. She nodded at him when he whispered, "Act natural."

When Mutsumi walked into the kitchen, she saw Keitaro helping Shinobu put up the final dish. "There you are Kei-kun." She then approached the two and grabbed onto Keitaro's arm and began to drag him away. "Can you help me and Na-chan look for my wallet? I don't want to have to make Na-chan buy the books this time around, I owe her that much at least."

"How about I buy the books you guys need and help you and Na-chan study?" Keitaro offered, ever the gentleman or ladies' man as some would see it.

"Really?" Mutsumi asked excitedly. When Keitaro nodded, he wasn't expecting the kiss she would quickly place on his lips. "Thank you Kei-kun! Let's go!" Keitaro was soon dragged along like a rag doll, and Keitaro silently wondered how the young woman was so strong for someone who was once so frail. The two of them soon headed down to the stairs and stopped by the Yoko's Tea Shop to meet up with Naru, who was chatting away with Kitsune and Haruka. The group consisting of one future Tokyo University Entrance exam taker, two year ronin and one Tokyo University sophomore headed off into the city to gather study material.

* * *

"Again, how did you fail twice Mu-chan?" Keitaro asked as he went over her scores. Currently the three of them were in Naru's room all situated at her kotatsu with Naru and Mutsumi on opposite sides while Keitaro sat between them so that he could look over their work. Off the two, Naru's appearance during study, though still beautiful, was slightly bookish. Then again, those glasses, twin braided pigtails and Salem sweater looked quite good on her.

Earlier he had suggested that they each try the five part practice test in Calculus book they had bought. When finally they were done, Keitaro had graded all three of their papers and was befuddled at the results. He knew that Mutsumi was gifted, but this was ridiculous. Her scores were more often than not better that Naru's own, but she had also given Keitaro a run for his money in some of the sections.

"Ara, ara," Mutsumi began, "I usually forget to put my name on the tests at times and end up flunking them because of that." She laughed unabashedly when she was flicked in the forehead by Keitaro.

"Really Mu-chan? What's with that?"

"What about you Kei-kun?" Naru asked, finally getting over her shock that the reason why her childhood friend had failed twice was because she had forgotten to write her name. "Shouldn't you be a junior in Tokyo U right about now? Why are you a sophomore then?"

That soon brought up the memories of that time in his life, and Keitaro forcefully suppressed them once more. "I don't want to talk about it right now Naru-san," Keitaro murmured. Naru looked startled for a moment, wondering what had occurred the first time around to get Keitaro into such a mood that would warrant him addressing her formally. "I see what you did wrong here Na-chan."

Naru blinked once before looking down at her test. "I don't see what is wrong with my answer Kei-kun."

"It's that when you multiplied by the reciprocal, you forgot to flip the sign from negative to positive." Naru's eyes flew to that step in her process and found out that Keitaro was indeed right. She then huffed at Keitaro, "It's not my fault I get a little sloppy at the end." Now it was her turn to squeal out in surprise as she was flicked in the forehead.

"What the hell was that for Kei-kun?" she asked, rubbing her forehead a pout across her lips.

"Always keep going through, even when you see the end, blow through. Many people have seen the end of a journey only to take it easy and then fail. Taking it easy at the end is a precursor to procrastination," he answered sagely. "Put one hundred percent into everything you do, so that you can look back and definitely say you did your best without doubting yourself."

Both Mutsumi and Naru stared at him, mouths agape wondering where he pulled those words of wisdom from.

"Ara, seems Kei-kun has grown up into a fine man," Mutsumi replied with a smile on her face.

"Speaking from experience Kei-kun?" Naru teased. "Something like that," he answered cheekily.

A little bit later as the two continued studying with Keitaro, Naru would shot glances at him whenever he was focused on one of their questions about the problems or when he was ticking something off in his own school workbook. Due to the fact that he had already passed his entrance exams, Keitaro had decided to bring his some of his books for his course work so that way he could get some work in. Naru would blush every now again squirming slightly in her spot, because the determined and serious look on his face would just make him even more handsome.

"Na-chan, you okay?" Naru quickly shook her head when asked by Keitaro and just as quickly returned to her study materials before her. Keitaro just raised a brow at that before shrugging it off and returning to his own work and continuing.

A little while later, Naru glanced at her watch and realized what time it was. "I think we missed lunch guys." Mutsumi and Keitaro looked up at her and at that very moment, all three of their stomachs growled out loud. "I'll go see if Shinobu-chan set any aside for us," Naru got out in between laughs. She soon excused herself and headed down to grab them some food.

"Hmmm," Mutsumi hummed a few minutes later, breaking the quiet that had descended over the duo, looking over her history material. "'What was the name of the American Commodore that opened up trade relations between Japan and America in the now city of Tokyo?'" Mutsumi quoted the question aloud.

"That's basic Japanese History Mu-chan," Keitaro replied with a bemused smile.

"It's Matthew C. Perry!" Mutsumi exclaimed, writing the answer in.

Keitaro just nodded before turning back to his back to his course work. He was currently working on the third page of a twenty page pack that was asking to list the different layers of the crust and date them and give at least three different examples of what could be found in them. This one was a little bit trickier due to the fact that he could not generalize an answer by writing down something like say, 'fossil'. No he had to list the type of fossil and-

He soon froze when he felt something pulling down his zipper and begin to slowly massage him down there. Looking up, he saw that Mutsumi had moved so that she was sitting opposite of him. Though she was working on her study material and was humming contently to herself, Keitaro knew she knew what she was doing to him. He soon felt her feet pull his manhood out from his boxers and begin to stroke it. Twitching mentally, Keitaro began to move his feet forward. If she was going to do this to him, then turnabout was fair play.

"Hey Kei-kun what was the name of Toyotomi Hide- EEEK!" Mutsumi shrieked out, both in surprise and delight. She felt Keitaro's unclothed feet rubbing up against her precious spot and sighed in pleasure as he massaged her lower lips through her panties.

"You were saying Mu-chan?" Keitaro asked, wincing only slightly when he felt he toes go over the head of his manhood.

"I was asking," she stuttered out, "What was the name Toyotomi Hideyoshi's wife, whom was always in constant conflict with his concubines?" She soon felt Keitaro's feet roam upward and then gasped out when two of his toes had captured the bundle of nerves above her womanhood and roll it around.

"I believe," Keitaro huffed, "I believe her name was Nene." He had to restrain himself greatly due to the fact that her stocking covered feet felt great gliding over him, the soft material doing wondrous yet murderous things to him. Deciding to up the ante, Keitaro moved his feet to the hem of Mutsumi's panties and pushed them to the side a bit.

Mutsumi had to bite back a moan and had to fist the kotatsu blanket so that she would not fall backwards. She felt his toes slowly rub her womanhood's lips, and slowly trace her entrance several times. Mutsumi had to stop herself from moaning out in disappointment whenever one of his toes would tease her by entering and teasing her inner walls lightly. She was so dazed, that she had stopped teasing Keitaro with her feet and only then realized that Keitaro had stopped and returned to his work. The two year ronin glared at Keitaro, but failed because of the cute pout upon her lips.

"Shinobu-chan made Udon-suki for lunch and was kind enough to save us all bowls," Naru said as she opened the door to her room. She then proceeded toward the kotatsu and placed the tray containing the three bowls of soup, three bowls of white rice and tea cups down on the table in front of her two childhood friends. When finally she sat back in her spot, she noticed that Mutsumi was sitting beside her now as opposed to across from her. "Why'd you move spots Mu-chan?"

"My spot was getting too warm, so I had to change to the empty one," Mutsumi explained. Naru raised a brow at her before shrugging. Naru, being the one who carried the tea in, was the one who filled their cups. The three then shouted, "Itadakimasu!" while snapping their chopsticks apart before digging in, thankful for the momentary break in studying and schoolwork.

As Keitaro slurped down his noodles, he peered at his two earliest childhood friends in suspicion. There was no way any sane person would have bought Mutsumi's excuse, let alone Naru, who Keitaro saw when they were shopping had turned into a very sensible and level-headed young woman. Seriously, he could smell that musky odor that permeated Naru's kotatsu, how could she not. His eyes narrowed even more when Mutsumi caught Naru's eyes and the younger of the two gave the older a flat look with a blush adorning her cheeks while the older one smiled at her friend with a light blush.

He mentally sighed to himself later on when he finally figured out what was going on. 'They're taking turns with me.' He really should not complain about it though; he knew there were crowds of men who would kill one another gladiator style just to switch places with him for even a moment in his shoes. He just wondered how the alternate universe versions of himself were dealing with the current situation he knew they were all in. He shrugged to himself, thinking that he should just be concerned with his own universe and be thankful for that.

Now he just wished he knew which of the remaining two were left were going to have a go -'A very delicious go, I might add,' that part of his mind blurted out once more- at him. Luckily, he would get his answer in the form of Motoko telling Kaolla needed his help not but a scant twenty minutes later.

* * *

When Keitaro first stepped through the door to Kaolla's room, he had to double check to make sure that he had walked through a dimensional doorway into a jungle. Finally assuring himself that he was indeed still in Hinata Sou, Keitaro meandered around the jungle of a room trying his best to find where Kaolla was currently at. He soon came across a metallic door that would be right where the wall to the next room would be situated at. He then remembered that Kaolla had two rooms under her rent and that Lamba and Amalla were the two that had set up the arrangement for her to be here naught but two months after his visit to MolMol. When he turned the handle and pushed the door in, he had to stop to get his bearings at what he saw before his very eyes.

Kaolla was currently in a white long sleeved button up blouse with a navy blue vest over it and a matching navy blue pencil skirt and dark stockings. Over her current attire she wore white lab coat that ended just at her thighs. Her hair was currently tied up into a low ponytail and she protective goggles as well. The desert princess was currently looking over a number of colorful chemicals in beakers, flasks, and graduated cylinders, some of which were giving off light smoke, on one of the numerous workbenches.

Keitaro could either imagine this as the beginning of a romance dōjinshi with the young male lab assistant being dominated by his female sensei. Or, where Kaolla would be the sexy lab assistant who would need to help relieve her sensei's stress.

'Yep,' he mentally sighed. 'I really have got to stop reading dōjinshi online. They're starting to affect the way I think.'

'You know you like them. I mean just look at that re-' He soon shut that voice off completely before coughing into his hand to receive Kaolla's attention.

"Ah, Keitaro! You're here, now I can finally find out was wrong." She then pointed at the coat rack and goggle cabinet nearby. A little bit later, Keitaro joined her at the workbench, fully equipped. "Do you see these chemicals here Keitaro?"

"Let me just stop you right there Kaolla, you know chemistry isn't my strong suit." He then winced when he saw the toothy grin Kaolla gave him. "What?"

She just kissed his cheek and snickered at his frozen expression. "You never were a good liar Keitaro," Kaolla teased with a grin.

"Damn," he muttered. "So what are you working on here?" Keitaro asked, looking over the numerous chemicals on the workbench.

"I'm trying to get the right formula for the colors I need for the fireworks for your birthday," Kaolla admitted with a shrug.

"You know my birthday isn't for another, like, five or so months, right?" Keitaro said, wondering what ulterior, scratch that, he knew what he was asked _for_, he just did not know what excuse she was trying to use on him.

"I know," Kaolla blushed, toeing the floor with her high heel. "And you also know that by telling me these are for fireworks for my birthday, it's not going to be much of a surprise right?" Now he was just trying tease her.

"Okay, so I need your help testing out a new drug I came up with!" Kaolla admitted as she crossed her arms over her chest, looked anywhere but him and pouted.

"I'm happy to know that you trust me to be your guinea pig Kaolla," Keitaro replied with a faux-sarcastic tone. He smiled when she turned to glare at him. She smiled at him and removed her goggles and asked for him to hand her his pair, saying that they were no longer necessary. She then hit a button that caused the workbench to lower into floor and be replaced by an empty workbench.

She then headed over to a massive cabinet situated near the corner of the room. When she opened the doors, from his position, Keitaro could see a great number of bottles, some small, some large, some labeled, others marked, others orange in color, white or brown. After a few moments of watching her rummage around, Kaolla finally found what she was looking for and held it up in triumph and he could see that it was pink in color and unlabeled.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and waited for Kaolla to return back to the workbench with her new drug in hand. When she placed the returned, the princess unscrewed the top and shook out one pill, a half pink and half blue colored one, before replacing the lid and setting it down. She then broke it in half and offered the pink end of the pill to Keitaro.

Keitaro just raised a brow at Kaolla, and took the offered piece because of the young woman's expectant look. "Now don't ingest the pill Keitaro," Kaolla warned with a stern look. He nodded in response and placed the pill in his mouth. When he nodded that he was ready, Kaolla popped the blue end of the pill into her mouth. Keitaro wondered what this drug was supposed to do, but soon realized this was her way of getting to him.

In his momentarily absentminded state, Kaolla had taken the time to place her lips on Keitaro's own. It was then that Keitaro finally realized what this drug was. When Kaolla's tongue entered his mouth, he felt his pill and her pill switch places. Suddenly Keitaro had the same urge as Kaolla to break the kiss and breathe for air. When he gulped down his first breath of air, he realized he had swallowed the pill and felt as if his body was suddenly far hotter than it was and that the only way to cool it down was with the young woman in front of him.

Kaolla's mind was both hazy and lucid at the same time, one part of her mind succumbing to the drug while the other took notes of the drug. Right away, she knew she would need to modify the drug due to the fact that using saliva as the binding agent between the users of the pill would not make the aphrodisiac a complete success. Sure it was strong, but Kaolla wanted one that would make her want Keitaro entirely and have her in heat, not allow her analytical mind any room to think. Not only that, but even the adult kisses she was engaging him in and all the hip grinding were affecting him that greatly. She'd have to do something about that now and later as well.

Keitaro found himself pressed up against the work bench with Kaolla grinding her hips against his own and her tongue completely dominating his own. He was finding the effects of the drug waning on his system, knowing that his body was metabolizing it at a rate far higher than any other humans. He had begun to show signs of resistance via his own will, but he lost a bit of his it when he felt Kaolla's naked breasts rub up against his clothed chest. With the way she was kissing him and rubbing against his upper and lower body, Keitaro felt like just giving into his own natural desires.

The desert princess mewled in delight when she felt Keitaro's large hands on her breasts, and moaned in pleasure when he began to massage them. He at first lifted them individually, first the left, then the right, then once again, testing their weight in his hands. He then squeezed them together, savoring the sounds he elicited from her mouth. He then became dominant in their kissing and soon had her back to the work bench, with his hips and arousal grinding against her own.

He then pulled back and mentally sighed happily at the disappointed moan that Kaolla gave him. "Why'd you stop Keitaro?" she asked in a husky voice. He smiled and gave her a tender, chaste kiss before resting his forehead against hers and hoped his beating heart would slow down so that he could speak without returning to what they were doing before.

"I don't want to do this like we are now," Keitaro simply answered.

"What?" she asked beginning to tear up. She mentally wondered if she still was not good enough for Keitaro. "Is something wrong with me?"

Keitaro just shook his head and smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you. It's what's wrong with us." At her perplexed look, he explained simply with this; "I finally have that answer for Lamba and Amalla."

The desert princess's eyes widened at that. "You mean?"

"Yeah," he grinned, before kissing her nose. "And I want you to be with me when I tell them in person."

Kaolla squealed in delight and once more kissed Keitaro passionately with all she was worth, thanking the old gods for this joyous day. The Urashima clan head accepted the kiss with equal passion and began to make plans to work this out with the others. He would have to later look into the old Japanese laws and MolMol's laws. Right now though, he just hoped he would be able to show enough restraint. First, he would need to cover Kaolla back up.

* * *

Two hours later when dinner had finally ended, Keitaro had announced that he would need to return to Tokyo so that he could arrange for his things to be moved her and contact one of his city friends to see if they could watch over his flat. Though they all stated that they would be more than happy to help, he had straight up refused, stating that it was a school night for a majority of them. He also pointed out that it would take a good number of hours and that his task could possible run into early morning, stopping Mutsumi and Naru from joining him. He had then his black long coat over his body and told them to behave while he was gone.

It took him good fifteen minutes to return to where he parked his motor bike and was thankful that no one had rode off with it. Keitaro soon hopped onto his Kawasaki ER-5, something that cost him a pretty penny (at least for a ronin), put his keys into the ignition and sped off toward Tokyo.

When finally he arrived at Tokyo, he called his old study partners Masayuki Haitani and Kimiaki Shirai to meet him at his flat on the upper side. After that call ended, he dialed the moving company to get them to have his things, except for the heavy furniture, moved to Hinata Sou. He then told them that he would be contacting them later for another moving job if his plan went through. By the time his two friends had arrived, an hour had passed between his call and their arrival making it seven thirty in the evening.

"Keitaro my man," Haitani greeted the older man, offering his hand which Keitaro shook. "How you been?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Keitaro replied with a grin.

"When you finally gonna hook us up with some babes K-Man?" Shirai joked.

"When I finally get one myself." He did not bother to mention that he was mostly likely hooked up already. He would not dare add that it was to six women though.

"So why'd you ask us down here K-Man? To gloat about your flat once more?" Shirai groused.

"Nothing like that you guys," Keitaro laughed. "I actually called you down to see if you guys wanted to house sit my flat for me."

"You serious man?" Haitani asked, completely floored.

"You're not pranking us K-Man?" He was somewhat suspicious as to Keitaro's proposal.

"Nope," he answered, shaking his head. "Not only that, but it's furnished with a couch, two sitting chairs, a table with six chairs and an entertainment system and two furnished bedrooms. Downside though, is that there is no T.V. and you'd have to pay for the utility."

Shirai and Haitani looked at each other and then back at Keitaro and shouted together, "We'll take it man!"

"Alright, thanks you guys. Now I just need to call that moving company and I'll hand it off to you guys so that you can tell them what you want moved; and don't worry, I'll cover the costs." Shirai and Haitani accepted Keitaro's flip phone and quickly told the moving company what they needed to have moved here. After a few minutes, Shirai and Haitani returned his flip phone and enthusiastically shook his hands. "Don't mention it guys."

"So why'd you move out of your awesome flat K-Man?" Shirai asked.

Keitaro sighed, doing his best to look like he was stuck with a crappy task. "My grandma dumped her position as clan head in my lap." His two friends winced at that, completely understanding that he, as the now clan head, could not be living in something as casual as a flat. "Not only that, but she dumped her position as kanrinin in my lap for our family's old hotel."

"Ouch, sorry about that man," Haitani consoled his friend, patting Keitaro's shoulder.

"Probably have to deal with the old cronies that your grandma left behind there, eh K-Man?" Shirai said with a half assed smile.

"Yeah, make me hate my situation even more," Keitaro groused, playing along. "Well, I'll see you guys later, need to go deal with my job transfer next."

"Yeah see ya later K-Man!"

"See ya man!"

When the two thought Keitaro was out of earshot, Shirai was the first to speak his mind. "Wouldn't it be great if his hotel was full of babes?"

"That is if it was full of babes and not old people." The two looked over to see Keitaro momentarily stall before speeding up his stride. "You don't think?" Haitani began?

"One way to find out."

"Right."

"Get your ass back here K-Man!"

"We gotta know man!"

They never were able to catch him the moment he jumped onto his motorcycle and sped off. The two looked at one another and shrugged, not even deciding to give chase, even though they knew where he was heading next. They just found it too troublesome and down putting to interrogate him now. So instead they chose to catch him at the Bar Oasis in Hinata City later then. Now, the two had plans to head out and party and pick up babes.

* * *

"It's a shame that we'll be losing you to the Hinata City Bar Oasis," Ariwara Jun lamented one last time as he finished signing final document that would transfer one Urashima Keitaro from the Tokyo bar to the Hinata City bar. He hesitated at the final dotted line, but finally relented under Keitaro's stare. The older man sighed before faxing the papers over to the other franchise. "And done," Jun breathed out. He then turned to his best bartender and grinned at him. "Ready for you last night?"

What followed would be considered one of Keitaro's most memorable nights working at the Bar Oasis in Tokyo, and that was saying something; there had always been at least odd one encounter with the regulars at least once every two days or so. This though was different. It had just been a few of the regulars, but when one of them, Yukari Hana, found out that he was transferring and moving away, she had called down all of the other regulars to join them at the bar. That resulted in Tokyo's Bar Oasis having it busiest night, what with it being filled to capacity with some fifty people.

All of the regulars and raised their glasses as one and tossed as one to one another and to Keitaro's happy departure. He was then approached by individuals and groups of all ages and backgrounds as they all personally wished him to have a good time wherever he moved to. Several of the women, and one or two of the men, were crying asking why he was leaving and if they were not sexy enough for him. He was honored by their comments, really. But none of them could compare to the young woman who was sitting in the back in a red cocktail dress, her platinum blonde hair pulled back and her brown eyes wide open.

Soon it came time to closing, and slowly the regulars began to funnel out of the bar wishing Keitaro one final farewell before departing to their apartments. It was finally around one thirty in the morning that Jun had decided he would head home, telling him to lock up the place and return his set of keys within a week.

When finally Jun had left, Mitsune had risen from table and sauntered on over to the bar and took her usual stool at the end of the bar.

"What'll it be Kitsune?" Keitaro asked, sliding her one of the bar's coasters.

"Let's start with a Tequila Sunrise," Mitsune ordered. She watched in wonder as Keitaro moved about the bar by instinct, remembering where each ingredient was and what she wanted for her Tequila. She never was one for the overrated Tequila, always preferring the smooth flavor of the Don Julia brand.

Mitsune accepted the offered long drink glass and slowly sipped the cocktail down, doing her best not to mix the grenadine syrup around in the sunrise, thereby ruining it. When finally she finished it, she sighed happily as she felt the buzz of alcohol rush through her bloodstream.

"I'd like a Kiss in the Dark next Boss," Mitsune ordered, running her finger along the rim of the glass of her previous order.

"Coming right up." He brought up a shaker, removed the top, placed a stirring spoon in it and popped some ice in as well before setting down a cocktail glass in front of the platinum blonde haired woman in front of him. He first poured in the Gin, Tanqueray of course, followed by Noilly Prat Dry Vermouth and then finally the Bols Cherry Brandy. Taking it into his hand, Keitaro began to gently stir the cocktail ingredients together for about five or so seconds before placing it back down and putting a shaker lid on it and pouring it through the top into Mitsune's glass. The resulting cocktail ended with the Cherry Brandy settling at the bottom of the cocktail glass while the Gin and Dry Vermouth would up on top creating a black veil above the brandy. Thus the name Kiss in the Dark.

Mitsune soon brought the cocktail glass to her lips and slowly sip from it before placing it back down and grinning at Keitaro. "Wanna give it a try Boss?" Mitsune asked.

"Why not?" Keitaro replied reaching for the glass, only to have his hand swatted away by Mitsune. He gave her a hurt look, but then she sipped some of her cocktail before pulling Keitaro forward and planting a kiss upon his lips. Knowing what she was doing, Keitaro opened his mouth to let her tongue in along with a small amount of the somewhat sweet yet dry cocktail. He hummed in approval, battling against Mitsune's own tongue before pulling back and grinning at her. "I see why you always order one Kitsune."

"Now that," she purred, "is how a Kiss in the Dark should be consumed." Keitaro blushed looking away due to the fact that he got a look down Mitsune's cocktail dress and saw that she was not wearing anything up there.

He cleared his throat before turning back to her and asking, "What else will ya have?"

Mitsune said nothing at first, deciding to finish off her Kiss in the Dark. After a little bit, doing her best to not get too tipsy, she replied, "A screaming orgasm please."

Keitaro just raised his brow at that her and nodded. Before he could even move to gather the ingredients for the obscenely named cocktail, he was grabbed and pulled up and over the counter by Mitsune with them finally stopping on the carpeted floor. Surprisingly, Keitaro ended up on top while Mitsune was on the bottom. He knew what was coming next, but was not completely prepared, because honestly, what man would be when he found out the sexy woman in front of him was not wearing not a stitch of clothing beneath that sexy low cut cocktail dress.

While the two kissed one another deeply and Keitaro tasted the last two cocktails upon her lips, his hand was guided down to her in between her thighs by Mitsune's had and he soon found a deep heat and moisture right beneath his fingertip. His hand went forward on autopilot, first teasing her lips slightly for a bit before moving to that bundle of nerves above them. He heard Mitsune gasp beneath him and he soon pushed her back and began to dance with her in her own mouth, reveling in the taste that was oh so Mitsune.

His fingers soon left her bud and slowly descended down to her entrance. There, he placed two fingers between her lips and began to tease her entrance, making it open in close. Though it would simulate her entrance accomadating his manhood, it would not be anything like the real deal that was bulging in his slacks.

"C'mon Boss," Mitsune breathed out in puffs of air. "Where's that screaming –AGGHHH!" she shrieked out in pleasure as she felt not one nor two, but three of his large fingers penetrate her down there. Her screaming was soon swallowed by Keitaro's kisses. Her fingers then went beneath his shirt and dug into his back, making him wince slightly from her sharp fingernails finding purchase in his skin.

Keitaro at first slowly pumped his fingers in and out, making her mewl and whisper for him to go faster. He then began to pick up the tempo at her urging, and soon he had her clinging onto him for dear life, with her arms digging into his back and her legs wrapped around his hips. After a little bit, Keitaro saw Mitsune meeting his fingers, shaking her hips to meet them half way. It soon reached the point to where he knew that she was going to climax and he knew he would have to think on his feet quickly once more or else he really would lose it…. again… for the sixth time that day.

"W-what are you doing Boss?" Mitsune asked in a husky voice, huffing and puffing. "I ordered a screaming orgasm. I expect to be given one." Keitaro just had to pull back both his lips and wondrous fingers right when she was going to get her screaming orgasm.

"I can't let you get ahead of the other girls now can I?" Keitaro replied with a grin. He smirked when felt Mitsune stiffen beneath him. "None of the others got any farther than this. So what makes you think you could be the first to get off on me?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I'm the most mature of them all, with mature tastes," Mitsune pointed out.

"Ah, Haru-chan's has you beat there," Keitaro countered.

"I've got the biggest bust out of all the others," the Kansai speaking woman replied, pressing her breasts together to accentuate them.

Keitaro once more had to put a clamp down on his instincts to take the fertile and childbearing ready woman before him and practice human reproduction rituals. Honestly, he could see her nipples threatening to tear through the fabric of her cocktail dress.

"There is that," he muttered looking away. "Still, I like my woman to be under their own natural influence. Which means no aphrodisiacs, no alcohol, or anything of the other sort that even slightly loosens the inhibitions or increases the libido. I like to be seduced when it's just one-hundred percent you."

"You're really sweet, you know that Boss?" Mitsune said sweetly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I really wish I would be able to remember that later on when I wake up," she wished on a whimsy. "Too bad whenever I have one of your drinks, I generally forget what happens afterward and where my pants end up." At his hard stare, she just smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't worry Boss, I'm still in full control of my actions and judgment. I just wish it was you who would try to pick me up."

"Don't tell anyone, but I thought of spiriting you away at times, just to some alone time with you," he admitted with a goofy grin.

"Will you take me out on a date then Boss?" Mitsune asked cutely, her eyes sparkling and her lips kissable.

"For you, of course. Thursday is a going to be a fine day and I know this restaurant in Hinata City that is simply marvelous." The two then sealed the deal with a kiss before picking themselves up and hopping on the last train for the day bound to Hinata City.

* * *

The moment the tram had stopped at Hinata Sou, Mitsune was leaning up against Keitaro half asleep. "We're home Kitsune," he prodded gently.

"Carry me Taro-kun," Mitsune replied as she placed her hands over his shoulders. He nodded once before grabbing the back of her legs and lifting her to carry her bridal style all the way up the stairs to the Hinata Sou. Though she was almost asleep, Mitsune could feel Keitaro's even through his vest and shirt and could not help but sink further into his arms and sigh in content. Keitaro smiled once he felt Mitsune's breathing even out and looked to see her chest slowly rise and fall.

Not wanting to wake her, he carefully opened the front door and slowly and silently made his way up the stairs, past his room. He then slid the door open to her room, found and rolled out her futon and placed her on it before extracting her cocktail dress all the while with his eyes closed. He then found the guest yukata in her room and a lavender bra and matching panties and dressed her before tucking her into her futon and kissing her on the forehead. Keitaro smiled down at her when she smiled in her sleep and murmured his name before exiting her room and quietly closing the door behind him.

He then entered his room, not even bothering to turn on his lights before heading to his closet and undressing down to his boxers. He then slid into one of his pairs of shorts and placed his glasses on his desk before pulling off the covers of futon to find Naru sleeping there cuddling with her Liddo-kun. She was dressed in only, so far as he could see, one of his novelty tees with the Rebel Alliance emblem in red on it. He was not sure if she was wearing anything other than that, but shrugged his shoulders laying himself down behind her and spooning against her.

"Kitsune didn't do anything completely bad, did she?" So apparently she was in a half asleep, half aware state. She felt him shrug behind her and accepted that.

"Nothing too bad. She did try to get ahead of the others though." Keitaro felt her stiffen slightly and found her rolling over and facing him, feeling her eyes staring into his own in the dark.

"You found out about that huh?" she asked sheepishly, a blush creeping across her face.

"I'm not dumb Na-chan," he replied flatly. "That and when you returned earlier with lunch, I could tell from the look on your face that you were trying to ignore the smell of what Mutsumi and I were doing to one another."

"That's one thing I've been wondering, what's your excuse for not going ahead with me? I know most of the others, but," she then trailed off, glancing away in embarrassment. She soon shivered when Keitaro whispered into her ear. "I'm giving that as your birthday present Na-chan," he whispered before nipping her ear. "After that, well, things will get pretty interesting, ne?"

"Can't wait for that Kei-kun," she sighed, cuddling up against his chest and placing her head beneath his. "Can't wait," she murmured before falling asleep with their arms and legs tangled with the others.

Keitaro stayed like that for a moment, with Naru in his embrace, before closing his eyes and waiting. He only waited for a few minutes before he felt the presence outside his room open his room and felt the person scoot in behind him and hug his body and wrap her legs his body.

"Night Mu-chan," Keitaro murmured to the young woman behind him. He felt her freeze behind him before snuggling deeper into his back. "Forgive me, Keitaro-sama."

"Don't worry about it, Mu-chan, just get some sleep," Keitaro whispered.

"Thank you, Keitaro-sama," she murmured before falling asleep. The young man wedged in between two young woman stayed still, silent and fully aware of the world around. After finding that there were no other moving presences about, he relaxed himself and allowed his body to go to sleep.

His final thought was this, 'All in all, a pretty fine first day. But if they keep it up with the stuff they pulled today, I may not be able to restraint myself before taking them for all they are worth.' He then paused and remembered all the occurrences today, 'Then again, it's not like they'll complain about it.'

* * *

**AN: *silence* Damn, this is chapter turned out longer than I expected it to turn out to be. I know this is a good solid ten thousand words right here. I thought of stopping after Shinobu's encounter, but then I thought better to not do so and continue. Glad I did, or else I would not have most of my stage set for the coming chapters.**

**P.S.: There may be future re-edits to this chapter in case of the need of a retcon. Be on the lookout for a (revised) along with any chapters so that you know that they are revised chapters and may contain new plot pieces or have some completely removed. Any chapter with (Final Edit) means that the chapter is completely looked over and is the final edit. Any chapter with (Finished Product) means it is unrevised and may be the final product for the chapter. Who knows really, I am loving writing this, so I want it to be my Kinjito on in the fanfiction community.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
